Electronic devices, such as tablets, computers, copiers, digital cameras, smart phones, control systems and automated teller machines, among others, often employ electronic components which leverage chip package assemblies having field programmable gate array (FPGA) dies and other integrated circuit (IC) dies for increased functionality and higher component density. As the density and number of solder bump connections in such dies increase, the increased solder bump density presents challenges, particularly for making connections with such high density solder bump connections at wafer testing prior to dicing. For example, probers used for testing dies prior to slicing the wafer into individual dies often have signal integrity issues, particularly at high GHz transmission rates. Additionally, the probers occasionally burn out when sourcing power to low pin count power rails, creating a reliability and maintenance issues.
Therefore, a need exists for improved integrated chip fabrication and testing.